The Lost Relm
by torchwood and doctor who 4eva
Summary: the tardis crashes after an incedent with jack, in a place where two days is alifetime this is my first fanfic. set s2 somewhere after the bbc book the ressurection casket. jack is there because i wanted him to be.
1. Chapter 1

the twin suns glistened in the hazel sky of sklar, the sweetening smell of the spring apple grass, this was a perfect photograph, everything was perfect, apart from ugly blue box, thought Edna Bolton, the oldest resident of the town nearest to where the photograph was taken. the locals took it for granted although they all knew it's story, about five or six months ago it had just appeared there. and every single day _he _went up one knew his name or anything else much about him. he was a lanky man, tall and skinny even though he always seemed to be eating, he dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and exhausted converses. he had an air of mystery about him and he had arrived with the box and ,legend had it, a girl.

1


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't do that" rose protested, the doctor and she had been playing pool against jack for well over an hour and jack had just made a supposedly illegal move.

"I back her up" the doctor added.

"Well, you would, wouldn't you? You want to win." Jack retorted sharply.

The doctor whipped out his glasses and the rule book for about the fourteen thousandth time that day.

"Right there!" he said jabbing the opposing rule with the sonic screwdriver. Jack peered at the book suspiciously for a moment.

"Fine you win" he decided to give in to their protests.

"Yes!!!" the doctor and rose cheered with delight as a huge two handled trophy appeared apparently out of thin air along with a camera. They took a picture of themselves brandishing the trophy and put it in a frame out in one of the never ending corridors of the tardis.

"Where'd you get that trophy?" rose asked him as the wandered back to the control room.

"2012 Olympics won't miss it" he answered simply. Then they entered the control room with a quick verse of "we are the champions" aimed directly at jack.

But their celebrations were cut short. The tardis began to shake vigorously and it then inadvertently took off.

There was an enormous clatter as the wonderful machine fell to the ground, the tardis was in wreckage, there was glass on the floor and everywhere was buried in a thick layer of dust. The doctor sat up chocking from the dust he looked around and spotted rose's blonde hair over on the other side of the now ruined console. He crawled over to where she was lay and shook her gently.

"rose , wake up" their was no response. He tried again. Her eyes snapped open, but she still couldn't see properly.

"My head" her eyes focused as the doctor changed back from a blur to his usual smiley self. She barly registered the fact that his grin looked a bit forced, but he had just had a shock so it was probably to be expected , even from a 900 yeart old alien,who had seen preety much everything the universe had to offer.

"doctor, what happened?"she asked.

"Jack"the doctor answered simply but there was a factor of anger in his voice rose hadn't heard before, sure rose had heard him angry before but never like this. Or maybe he was always this angry but he could usually keep it out of his voice and now he hadn't rose could see just how angry he could get, he looked positively fuming. Rose was sure he couldn't get any angrier until she saw what happened next.

the doctor pulled her to her feet and the zigzagged their way through the debris to where jack lay and the doctor pulled him up.

"Jack, are you-" rose never got a chance to finish her sentence before the doctor had sucker punched him in the left corner of his mouth, jack looked bewildered for a moment then his face was clear of all expression and he fell to the ground with a ground shaking bang.

"OK " rose thought "that's how angry he can get."

"What –the –hell-did-you-do-that-for? Rose demanded, she was almost as bewildered as jack had looked about this peculiar event. The doctor spent a moment before replying.

"Who do you think did all this?" he said, indicating the rubble, as if it was obvious.

"Jack, do this? No" rose was completely stunned.

Slowly coming to the realisation that rose didn't understand what he understood the doctor delved into a painfully long explanation.

"He was angry that we won," he finished his story to her "he has the ability to do things like this when he's angry.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And for now," the doctor continued "I will keep him safely locked up in the tardis, lets find out where we are then." He completed his sentence in the most depressed tone rose had ever heard him speak in.


	3. Chapter 3

They stepped out together on to a grassy mound on the top of a hill, there was a strong sent of apple which must have meant that the mound beneath them was covered in apple grass. The doctor turned around and reluctantly locked the tall wooden doors.

"Come on there's a little town or village down there" the doctor told her with an air of forced happiness. They started to decline the slope. As they reached the midway point rose decided that enough was enough, something was bothering the doctor.

"Come on, what's the matter, and don't you dare say "nothing."?" She demanded.

"Well, er, the tardis doors won't open until its safe" he stammered, it was peculiar to see the doctor acting like that, he was usually so enthusiastic and never stumbled over words or much else.

"Like when we landed on starfall?" she enquired.

"Like when we landed on starfall" he replied. And they continued down the hill laughing and reminiscing of their previous adventures.

They reached the little town of elder babblesleigh hand in hand laughing .

"And that ... that thing, those eyes" the doctor remembered, "you were petrified"

Rose could hardly make out the final word as the doctor had started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It was going to eat me," she protested, digging the doctor in the side with her elbow

"No it wasn't" the doctor retorted.

"It looked like it was going to; even you said it looked like it was going to"

"All right, all right, truce?" he offered his hand: rose took it.

They soon found themselves outside a small hotel, the name plate had been vandalised and the brick façade outside led the doctor to believe it was the year…

"1970" he told he evidently believing himself to be right.

"And encase you didn't notice, _it's not earth_" she told him in a whisper, indicating at the colour of the sky and the two suns.

"come on lets go and meet the hotelier" the doctor told her, pushing through the revolving doors to reveal the plushiest interior rose had ever seen.

The floors were some form of marble but it was so much shinier than the sort of marble they had on earth. Every fabric in the room was the reddest velvet ever, the walls were a magnolia colour and infact the only thing in the room that wasn't red or white as they entered was a large polished walnut desk.

The doctor walked up to the desk in a way that would be casual if he hadn't just stood in the doorway for 5 minutes looking gormless.

Behind the desk stood a girl who was no older than 17. she had waist lenth blond hair that was obviously dyed. The girl had customised her outfit so that everyone could see straight down her top. Rose rolled her eyes as the she flirted shamelessly with the doctor, who probably didn't even realise what was going on. He was good at science and all but completely useless with girls. Rose snapped back to the present when the girl asked for their names and dates of birth.

" rose marion tyler , born on the 27th april 1987 in st lukes hospital … earth" she added, just to clarify. It was then that rose noticed that the doctor had backed a good ten feet away, she knew why. She went over to him.

" come on doctor, everythin'll be ok." Sometimes dealing with the doctor was like dealing with a five old.

Rose told the doctor all he needed to tell the girl, and they soon found themselves outside rooms 605 and 606 they went in without using the sonic screwdriver, in the rush to get out of the tardis they had forgotten it along with the physic paper. Thet entered their separate rooms. Rose looked around the room,if she had the one complainant, just one, it was that her room was adjoined to the doctors.

2


End file.
